Deseo
by Solesc
Summary: Only got this moment, you and me; guilty of nothing but geography...


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Deseo**

.

.

.

Anna amaba y adoraba a Kristoff, no tenía ninguna duda de eso y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, él la idolatraba y eso la hacía sentirse especial.

Después del primer beso juntos, Anna pensó que las cosas serían color de rosa entre ellos, igual que en los cuentos que solía leer.

La vida real solía ser más complicada que en aquellas hojas.

Ahí no decía que después de las declaraciones vendría el nerviosismo por no saber que más decir; tampoco mencionaba que con largas charlas se conocerían mejor y aprenderían que era lo que les gustaba y lo que no, sus temores y fortalezas, sus ideales y muchas cosas más. Mucho menos mencionaba que habría problemas: ambos se dieron cuenta de que no siempre podían estar de acuerdo, que habría diferentes cosas, actitudes y decisiones que los incomodarían y hasta les harían llegar a discutir, sin embargo eran cuestiones que hablando, podían llegar a solucionar.

Aquellas páginas de cuentos tampoco hacían alarde de que aun con el título, no todos eran príncipes: los pintaban a todos como perfectos pero ella había comprobado lo contrario. No sólo con Hans, también con algunos nobles que realizaban visitas a Arendelle, detrás de aquellos rostros de encanto y buenos modales se encontraba la ambición y el deseo de poder.

Kristoff no era como ellos. No pretendía ser perfecto y la sencillez era una de sus cualidades más notorias. Anna adoraba todo de él, desde sus defectos hasta sus puntos fuertes.

Pero sin duda, lo que más la cautivó y sorprendió del hombre de la montaña desde el inicio de su relación fue su caballerosidad y lo detallista que podía llegar a ser. No es que no creyera que poseía tales cualidades, pero le era asombrosa la delicadeza de sus tactos, lo respetuoso de cada acción para con ella y lo espléndido de sus regalos.

Anna agradecía todos sus detalles con la misma intensidad, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la caballerosidad o lo respetuoso de sus actos.

Ella quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación pero la resistencia de él no la estaba ayudando.

Con el paso del tiempo, una fuerte necesidad de estar juntos creció: los besos que compartían dejaban de ser castos, dando lugar a unos apasionados que rozaban en la lujuria y las manos de ambos parecían cobrar vida por encima de sus ropas; justo cuando Anna creía que finalmente terminarían en la cama, Kristoff se detenía y se disculpaba con ella por lo sucedido.

Anna no sabía que era lo que detenía al rubio, pero esperaba que pronto sucumbiera al deseo.

.

.

.

.

.

Una tarde después de buscar un buen libro en la biblioteca, Anna dio comienzo a su sesión de lectura con el rubio, a él le gustaba escuchar su voz mientras ella leía poesía, novelas o algunas fábulas.

Hicieron un intermedio cuando de repente ella dejó el libro a un lado y tomó asiento en su regazo, colocando ambas piernas a sus lados.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — cuestionó Kristoff, quien al mismo tiempo metía las manos bajo la falda de la chica y acariciaba con lentitud sus piernas.

Ella no contestó. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lentamente se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus labios hicieron un suave contacto.

Él no protestó cuando Anna tomó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo con necesidad; ella no se quejó cuando las grandes manos del rubio recorrieron su cuerpo, pasando por sus pechos, su cintura y terminaron en su trasero.

— Ahh, Kristoff… —jadeó ella con los ojos cerrados cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello; tiempo atrás el joven había descubierto el secreto en el cuello de la pelirroja, y ella lo agradecía, la sensación era maravillosa.

Ella enredó los dedos en la cabellera de su amante y creyendo que la situación iba por buen camino, comenzó a moverse en círculos contra Kristoff, sus movimientos lentos y constantes le permitieron notar cuanto él la deseaba.

— Dios, Anna…

Aquello la motivo, por lo que juntó su frente con la de él e hizo sus movimientos más fuertes.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — susurró entrecortadamente el rubio.

— ¿No te gusta?

— No es eso, pero si no te detienes, no creo poder resistirme.

— Esa es la idea.

Anna lo besó nuevamente, pero él la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a separase.

— Creo que es suficiente por hoy, linda.

Ella sintió aquello como un rechazo, por lo que rápidamente se bajó de encima de él y se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca.

— Espera, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa con el libro? — preguntó Kristoff mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

— Afuera, de pronto no me siento con ánimos de hacer o continuar algo.

Antes de que Kristoff pudiera alcanzarla o decirle algo, salió disparada a su habitación y dejándolo a él con una sensación de culpabilidad. El resto de la tarde, Anna no salió de su escondite.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que el sol saliera, el rubio ya se encontraba listo para partir a las montañas; sería un viaje con duración de dos semanas a lo máximo.

Antes de salir dio un último vistazo: desde que comenzó a vivir en el palacio, Anna hizo el hábito de salir a desearle un buen viaje, pero también lo había acostumbrado a sus calurosas despedidas. Era la primera vez que ella no hacía acto de presencia, por lo que sintiéndose un poco decepcionado, Kristoff emprendió camino a las montañas.

Dos minutos después de partir, la pequeña princesa pelirroja entró al establo con la respiración entrecortada y dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al verse completamente sola.

Kristoff se había ido sin despedirse y probablemente se debía a lo sucedido el día anterior. Anna suspiró y regresó desconsolada al palacio.

.

.

.

.

.

— Se supone que el viaje duraba dos semanas, ya debería de estar aquí ¿No lo crees?

— No exageres hermana, todavía no termina el día— exclamó la reina sin dirigirle la mirada.

Anna rodó levemente los ojos ante el comentario, ella estaba nerviosa. Habían pasado dos semanas, lo que significaba que Kristoff estaría de vuelta en el reino en cualquier instante. Durante su ausencia, ella no había podido dejar pensar en lo último que hicieron juntos, lo tonto de su berrinche y el hecho de que no había podido hablar de eso con el joven. Su hermana había notado que estaba más distraída de lo normal y al preguntarle por el motivo, no habían dejado de hablar de aquello desde entonces. Ahora estaban en el despacho de la reina; la mayor revisaba algunas cartas provenientes de los reinos vecinos y la menor no dejaba de dar vueltas frente al escritorio.

— ¿Y si le paso algo?

— Imposible— dijo Elsa mientras abría con cuidado un sobre— él es muy cuidadoso en sus expediciones.

— Pero ya son más de las seis y…

— No te preocupes— dijo Elsa levantando la vista— quizás necesitaba un tiempo a solas, ya sabes, después de lo sucedido…

Anna apretó los labios, su hermana tal vez tenía razón.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran pasadas de las 10:00 p.m. y no había señales del rubio. Elsa había mandado a la cama a Anna, asegurándole que él llegaría pronto; a pesar de no sentirse convencida, obedeció y se fue a su recamara; al entrar el reconfortante calor de la chimenea la abrazó y notó a la mucama lista para ayudarla con su ropa, pero rechazó cortésmente sus servicios.

Una vez sola, Anna rebuscó en su armario la prenda secreta que había utilizado para dormir en los últimos días: un suéter algo deshilachado color azul marino perteneciente a Kristoff.

Al encontrarlo lo tomó con suavidad y lo acercó a su rostro, inhalando y embriagándose de la esencia que lo acompañaba. Hace unas semanas lo había tomado "prestado" de las pertenencias de su pareja y al parecer él no lo había notado; lo dejó en la cama y lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, posteriormente se puso el suéter; puesto que Kristoff era mucho más grande, la prenda le quedaba bastante holgada, las mangas le colgaban y el largo le cubría perfectamente poco más de la mitad de las piernas.

Anna se dejó caer en la cama y se abrazó a sí misma, posteriormente cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

.

.

.

.

.

Kristoff se sentía bastante cansado, habían sido días de mucho trabajo, pero esa no era la única razón que lo hacía sentir desgastado.

Había llegado al pueblo poco antes de mediodía, pero prefirió aplazar su llegada al castillo porque le preocupaba que la reacción de la princesa al verlo no fuera la mejor. Eran pasadas de las once cuando finalmente entró al castillo y lentamente atravesó los pasillos ligeramente iluminados para llegar a su habitación.

— Al fin llegas— susurró una voz femenina al verlo pasar.

Kristoff sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo con tremendo susto.

— Buenas noches majestad— respondió él mientras hacia una torpe reverencia y se reincorporaba— no pensé que estuviera despierta, creí que ya estaría descansando.

— Lo mismo digo, ya es algo tarde para que andes deambulando por los pasillos, ¿no crees?

Kristoff se sintió apenado al escuchar aquello y Elsa lo notó.

— Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, es bueno verte sano y salvo.

— Gracias.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Y Anna? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Ella está bien, ya la mande a su habitación, pero debes saber que la he notado bastante ansiosa en estos días y estoy cien por ciento segura que tiene que ver contigo, además de que hoy estuvo con el alma pendiendo de un hilo porque no teníamos noticias tuyas— exclamó la reina.

— Yo…— ella lo interrumpió colocando una mano frente a su rostro.

— Con quien tienes que hablar es con ella.

Elsa le regaló una sonrisa y un abrazo; posteriormente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Kristoff se quedó ahí parado, con la última frase dicha por la reina dándole vueltas en la cabeza, inhaló profundamente y comenzó el camino a la habitación de la princesa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kristoff llevaba más de cinco minutos parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Anna peleando con sus demonios internos: una parte de él deseaba entrar, abrazar a la chica y hacerle saber cuánto la había echado de menos; la otra tenía miedo de que ella ni siquiera se dignara a dirigirle la palabra y terminara echándolo de su habitación.

Finalmente decidió hacer algo que le pareció un punto intermedio.

Se quitó las botas y los calcetines para evitar hacer crujir el suelo y con delicadeza giró el pomo de la puerta, mentalmente agradeció que este no tuviera el seguro, abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomó la cabeza. La imagen al interior del cuarto logró robarle el aliento: ahí tumbada en la cama se encontraba aquella mujer que volteaba su mundo, la observó con detenimiento y reparó en la ropa que ella estaba usando para dormir; un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y decidió entrar a la habitación, con cuidado cerró la puerta y se recargó en esta.

Las llamas en la chimenea iluminaban en cuerpo de Anna, por lo que pudo apreciarla mejor: ella se encontraba boca arriba respirando pausadamente, con el cabello rojizo suelto y algo alborotado y con ambas manos sobre la cabeza; Kristoff no sabía si era el ambiente de calma en la habitación, el calor emitido por la chimenea, la misma Anna o todo en conjunto, pero admitió para sí mismo que esta era una de las escenas más eróticas que había vivido y aunque sabía que estaba entrometiéndose en un momento bastante íntimo no sintió culpabilidad.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de ella y él se congeló en su lugar, con cuidado se acercó a la cama y al estar al lado de Anna retiró algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro.

— Te he echado mucho de menos— susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

Kristoff no soportó más y finalmente sucumbió a sus deseos, se acercó a su rostro y le robó un beso a la inconsciente princesa. Unas finas manos se enredaron en su cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa, estas lo jalaron hacia abajo y lograron hacer que cayera.

— Yo también te he extrañado— dijo Anna cuando se separaron— no tienes idea de cuánto.

El hizo ademán de querer levantarse pero ella lo tomó por los hombros con firmeza, impidiéndoselo.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a besarla con todo el deseo que había estado guardando estos días, cosa que ella notó y disfrutó.

— Creí que estabas dormida— susurró él cuando se separaron.

— Y yo creí que algo te había pasado— respondió la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su rostro sin afeitar.

Volvieron a juntar labios en un beso más intenso que el anterior, poco después él comenzó a besar su cuello y ella no reprimió sus suspiros; Anna estaba contenta, pero no satisfecha, ella quería más de él.

— Kristoff, hazme el amor…

Él se puso rígido al escucharla y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

— Anna ¿estas segura que es lo que quieres?

— Dios, si, por favor no me rechaces— susurró Anna.

Kristoff se levantó de encima de ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, ella se incorporó en el lugar donde estaba y abrazó sus piernas.

— Lo mejor será que me valla, buenas noches.

Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, no quería enfrentar a Anna, por lo que no le dirigió la mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te detiene Kristoff?— preguntó Anna con la voz quebrada y levantándose de la cama; él se quedó inmóvil al escucharla— responde, ¿acaso hay algo malo conmigo?

— Pero que cosas dices— espetó el rubio dirigiéndose a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus grandes manos— claro que no hay nada malo contigo, eres perfecta tal y como eres, es sólo que, siendo sinceros, tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Pero de qué? — cuestionó ella sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas bajaran por su mejillas.

— De muchas cosas— dijo él, posteriormente besó su frente— de que esto no sea lo que quieres, de que puedas arrepentirte en el futuro, de que yo no sea lo que esperas, de que la gente te juzgue después. Anna, yo te amo y mucho, pero no quiero que te dejes llevar por el momento, debemos de estar listos y…

— Pero yo estoy lista.

— Anna, esto no se trata sólo de estar listo o no, se trata en mayor medida de estar seguro.

— Yo estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo ¿Tú estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?

— Claro que sí, pero…

— Entonces eso es más que suficiente para mí, no me importa nada ni nadie más.

Anna besó a Kristoff como si su vida dependiera de ello, esta vez él realmente se dejó llevar, por lo que colocó sus manos en la cintura de Anna y la pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, ella fue la primera en aventurarse, tomó la parte inferior del suéter de Kristoff y comenzó a jalarlo hacia arriba, esta vez no hubo resistencia como en veces anteriores y lentamente le sacó la prenda al hombre frente a ella.

Anna se maravilló ante lo que estaba viendo, el cuerpo de él estaba perfectamente esculpido y con la curiosidad e inocencia que la caracterizaba pasó sus dedos por el pecho; el contacto hizo que él se estremeciera y soltara un enorme suspiro que había guardado por mucho tiempo.

Kristoff volvió a besarla y al mismo tiempo la guio a la cama, esta vez el quedó encima de ella, se acomodó entre las delgadas piernas de la princesa y sin romper el beso tomó una de sus manos, la entrelazó con la suya y la posó a un lado de su cabeza, su mano libre se dedicó a acariciar la suave pierna de la princesa, pasó por su cintura y se sorprendió al no sentir prenda alguna bajo el suéter; siguió ascendiendo y se detuvo al llegar a uno de los pechos de Anna.

Ella rompió el beso y gimió en voz alta cuando el comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud.

— Ahhh… no te detengas.

Él tomó aquello como buena señal, por lo que se incorporó un poco y metió la otra mano bajo el suéter; ella perdió el control cuando aquellas manos la acariciaron; quizás los toques eran algo bruscos, pero era la primera vez que sentía el contacto del joven en aquella parte de su cuerpo y era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Kristoff retiró sus manos del cuerpo de la princesa y se arrodilló ante ella; Anna lo imitó y antes de que pudiera replicar, él tomó el borde del suéter. La chica entendió lo que haría, por lo que se mordió el labio y ayudó al rubio levantando los brazos para que pudiera sacarla de aquella prenda. Una vez desnuda, Kristoff no pudo dejar de admirarla.

— Basta, deja de verme así— exclamó Anna bastante apenada.

— ¿Enserio quieres que me detenga?

Anna suspiró y extendió sus brazos al rubio

— No realmente, ven aquí— susurró ella.

El obedeció y se acercó a ella, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, creando una poderosa sensación entre ellos. Anna pasó sus manos por la ancha espalda del joven; Kristoff sintió que se derretiría en el calor del momento: ella era sol y el hielo.

Anna comenzó a besarlo en los hombros y él se perdió en la dulce sensación; lentamente la recostó en la cama y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, puesto que él quedó nuevamente entre las piernas de la chica, ella no perdió la oportunidad y empezó a mover sus caderas contra su entrepierna.

— No seas impaciente— exclamó Kristoff, a pesar de la poca iluminación logró observar el rubor en el rostro de ella.

Kristoff se incorporó un poco y se sacó los pantalones, mientras tanto, Anna observaba como su piel quedaba al descubierto. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios y el no pasó por alto aquel acto.

Antes de que ella se acercara, el rubio la recostó en la cama y colocó una mano entre sus piernas, ella aferró sus manos a los brazos de Kristoff y se perdió en el dulce placer que el comenzaba a crearle.

— Por favor— exclamó Anna con la voz entrecortada— no soporto más.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y él se acomodó por última vez entre sus piernas.

— Anna…

Anna no lo dejó terminar, con sus manos bajó el rostro del joven y lo besó con ternura.

— Si, Kristoff...

— Prométeme que me dirás si algo te incomoda.

— Sí, lo haré.

Anna volvió a besarlo, cerró los ojos y el rompió el beso, ella sólo esperaba el gran momento, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y pudo verlo con ambas manos recargadas a sus lados y una expresión seria en el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Perdón, es sólo que…— soltó una exhalación y cerró los ojos evitando la mirada azulada bajo él.

— Sabes, yo también estoy nerviosa, pero contigo a mi lado no hay nada de lo que deba de preocuparme, sé que me cuidarás, me tratarás con respeto y amor y yo haré lo mismo por ti. Perdóname si te he presionado para llegar a esto, pero no sé cómo más demostrarte que quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo.

Él no le respondió; ella pasó una mano por su mejilla sin afeitar y levantándose un poco le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Kristoff sabía que ella había hablado y actuado con el corazón en la mano, desde el comienzo de su relación había sido así. Finalmente entendió que el deseo que Anna sentía por él era real y puro al igual que el suyo por ella y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir reprimiéndolo.

— Lo mejor será que vallamos a dormir.

Ella hizo ademán de querer levantarse pero él la empujo de vuelta a la cama con un poco más de fuerza de la deseada.

— Prefiero que continuemos con lo que estamos haciendo, ahh… bueno, yo ehh… quisiera, sí, me gustaría, ¿se puede? Puedemos, digo…

Anna sonrió y le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos.

— Se puede.

Kristoff se acercó a su rostro y lo besó con necesidad, como queriendo recuperar el ritmo de momentos atrás. Anna suspiró entre besos y enredó sus delgados brazos en el cuello de su pareja, sintió una mano recorrer su silueta y acariciarla en aquellos lugares sensibles recién descubiertos.

Ninguno de los dos era un experto en el tema, sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que de una manera llena de delicadeza y amor él comenzara a entrar en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica; ella sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, dejar escapar algunos suspiros y comenzar a disfrutar todas las sensaciones que comenzaban a formarse en su interior.

Después de unos momentos, ella comenzó a moverse dándole a entender que estaba lista, Kristoff comenzó a moverse, lento al principio y conforme sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos ella sólo atinaba a jadear su nombre de una manera que le hacía querer más de ella.

Él la acariciaba y le susurraba una y otra vez cuanto la amaba; ella no dejaba de admirar su cuerpo moverse encima de ella, de pasear sus manos por los anchos hombros y brazos y jalarlo para besarlo de vez en cuando.

Anna exclamó el nombre de su amante en voz alta y arqueó su espalda mientras que Kristoff se aferró a ella con fuerza en un abrazo y ocultó su rostro en su cuello cuando llegaron al éxtasis.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama mientras recuperaban el aliento; ella se encontraba recostada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre la cabeza mientras él estaba a su lado y le recorría lentamente el vientre con un dedo.

— Te amo— dijo de repente el rubio. Anna abrió los ojos, le regaló una mirada glaseada de dulzura con pereza y sonrió ampliamente.

— No más de lo que yo lo hago, gracias Kristoff.

La pelirroja se acercó a él, recostó la cabeza en su pecho y depositó un pequeño beso en donde su corazón, inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

— Gracias a ti, mi dulce Anna, por todo.

Kristoff le dio un beso en la cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho. Agradecía que la princesa lo hubiera elegido a él, pues a pesar de tener un torpe andar, de ser poco sociable y demás cuestiones ella había visto más allá de la superficie. Se amaban y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer que aquella decisión durara eternamente.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Ya había publicado esto, lo elimine porque sentí que había quedado como raro o incompleto, por lo que esta es la versión 2.0; además me sentí con muchos ánimos para arreglarlo, el pasado Lunes mi asesor de tesis me liberó mis estrategias de intervención y fui muy feliz, eso hasta que horas después me entere que mi solicitud para una beca fue rechazada, pero bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero tenía que sacarlo.

Otra cosa, esta versión 2.0 va con dedicatoria para la señorita 21, mejor conocida por estos rumbos como peste21, hace mucho que no tengo una buena plática con ella. Chica, si vez esto, espero que te guste; sé que andas más encantada con otro fandom y tiene más de un año que te prometí un fic, (el cual no tiene nada que ver con este) pero estoy en eso, se me está dificultando más de lo que esperaba, avanzo y me salen nuevas ideas y ha tenido problemas con el archivo, aveces no quiere abrir, o no se guarda y sharalá sharalá, pero ahí va, lento pero seguro.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gustó o no, háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
